


her

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, F/F, i cant sleep at all so i figured i'd write something, just fluff, light angst at the beginning, little to no dialogue, this is probs gonna be bad but its ok, what the fuck gay little tomomei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: for meiling li, everything seems over-complicated, over-exaggerated, and overrated. but when it comes to tomoyo daidouji, there is nothing of the sort.only her.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Li Meiling
Kudos: 4





	her

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i got a solid two hours of sleep and i need to write or draw or do something productive to tire myself out so here i am  
> the writing probs won't be my best but hey is it ever

for meiling li, life was never simple. there was always some family drama, some big exam she had to ace, some training program she was being sent off to, some social situation she didn't want to be in. she was still quite young, only thirteen, but even so, she had lived the majority of her life believing she was nothing other than a burden, especially to her family. becoming a master martial artist was by no means easy, especially earning the title at ten years old. but next to magic, it seemed like it was just some ordinary life skill, such as cooking or sewing. meiling li didn't have an ounce of magical power, and she _hated_ it.

for many years, meiling envied syaoran. she envied him with her entire heart and soul. for him to be a magic user was impressive in and of itself, but the fact that he was the successor to the li clan made her even more envious. she had tried so, so desperately to be of any help to her family- and to him, but nothing seemed to work. it didn't help when syaoran and sakura began dating, either. she was one of those girls who had hoped for some knight in shining armor, their prince charming, a noble, kind, honest man would come to whisk them away and they'd live happily ever after. but of course, it could never be that simple. especially not for meiling.

all of these feelings- this anger, this guilt, this gut-wrenching feeling of disappointment, not with her family or friends but with herself seemed to follow her around everywhere she went. but tomoyo daidouji didn't seem to carry any of those things. in fact, she seemed to have it quite easy. but instead of jealousy, this time, meiling felt admiration. it was strange, that was for sure. everyone feels admiration at least once in their life, much more if you happen to be part of a clan as noble as the lis. but this admiration came with no strings attached. no guilt, no jealousy, no feeling of competition. when it came to tomoyo, meiling felt at ease.

and yet, with every little word she spoke, every selfless act of kindness she performed, every loving gesture seemed to make this admiration only grow deeper, deeper, and deeper. until meiling was absolutely certain that this went beyond admiration- and she was feeling love. yet, still, even admitting to herself that yes, she was in love with tomoyo daidouji, she still felt no guilt or anxiety. sure, anxiety over how it would go, if tomoyo would ever see her the same way or even want to speak to her again, but other than that, she felt at ease.

upon beginning to date tomoyo, meiling felt euphoric in a sense. she had always gotten the short end of the stick, at least that's what she was used to, and for once in her life, meiling had something, or rather someone who wouldn't ever in their right mind think of treating her that way. becoming tomoyo's girlfriend didn't solve meiling's trouble, no person other than herself could really decide that. but god, did it help for someone to be right there. who would listen, understand, and be able to say they related. because although tomoyo hid it quite well, she was a girl with many emotions, and trouble handling them on their own. neither of them exactly knew how dating and relationships worked, and a lot of the time looked to syaoran and sakura for advice, but it didn't matter all that much. they were happy, and that was enough.

with tomoyo, meiling felt like she could be the most true, authentic and vulnerable version of herself possible. no strings attached, no anger, no jealousy, no competition, no unnecessary stress. only love, only understanding, only peace. only her.


End file.
